Violet Parr
Violet Parr (alixmproduction) is a ghost. She's a Sophomore, due to her body's age of fifteen, however if she were alive today she would be nineteen out of High School. She's sort of a loner and her main goal is to find out what her unfinished business is and move on. Personality Violet Parr is a shy girl who doesn't like to talk much. She is the type that doesn't mind being the wallflower, which is good since she is a ghost and is still in the process of controlling her visibility. She doesn't want to get on anyone's bad side so she is generally nice to everyone she meets. History Four years ago, at the age of fifteen, Violet Parr was complaining about a vacation to the beach with her less than cool parents. How lame was that going to be? The beach with her parents, she'd much rather go with her best friend and scope out guys. Vi moped on the plane, listening to her ipod and ignoring her parents. She'd never knew how much she'd regret not saying "I love you" to them because before she knew it, the plane was mysteriously shot down by missiles. What only seemed like hours (but was really days), Violet woke up in the middle of nowhere with debris all around her. She was extremely confused with a major headache. She began to wander aimlessly until she found herself in a small town. However, when she tried to ask for help everyone seemed to ignore her. Annoyed by this, Vi settled down in a little Diner, where the local news was playing on the television. The news was broadcasting about the latest airplane crashed and Violet recognized it to be the plane she and her parents had been on. "There were no survivors" was the phrase that sent Violet into the dark for another couple of days. When Vi woke up, she found herself in the closed down diner where she had last been. She realized rather quickly, for she was a bright girl, that she was dead and ghost. No one could see her and if she used her energy too quickly, she would black out for days until her ghost body was able to handle her being awake. For years Violet worked on controlling her powers and finally, only slightly getting the hang of it, she's decided to enroll in a high school where there are people like her (either dead or just special). She wants more than anything to figure out why she is still on Earth and to move on. Dreams Violet has these dreams where she is on the plane and a voice in her head is telling her that she can save everyone. She just has to put a force field around the plane. But Vi knows she can't do it, she just can't. She knew that when she was alive she didn't have any powers... right? These dreams cause her to wake up in tears, thinking that maybe she did have these powers before she died and maybe she could have saved the plane. Unfinished Business Currently Unknown Abilities Visibility Vi, being a ghost, can choose whether or not to be visible to the non dead. However, she has yet to master this skill and is more often than not invisible to everyone. However, this doesn't mean she can't be heard. She has mastered projecting her voice. Force Fields Vi has this ability where she can create force fields. She's still trying to master it, but is more successful with the force fields than she is with the visibility. Relationships Terk: After running into Terk (quite literally) one day, they've become fast friends. -more to be added later- Hercules: Vi was on her way to class when she ran into Hercules. Frightened (or more like shocked) she's becomes invisible and Hercules is taken on by surprise. Eventually, they get to talking and become fast friends. Giselle: Vi bumped into Giselle one day and they are both surprised and Giselle gets to making Vi laugh (which is really what she needed) and they too become fast friends. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|rightFUCK OFF BITCHES